A Not so Little Secret
by Azusena
Summary: Hermione has a secret that no one, but her parents knew about until now...Excerpt from chapter 1 Suddenly Hermione felt a chill go through her body and fainted. Harry was able to catch her as just as she started to collapse.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Secret**

**A/N:** Harry is a little OoC in this fic, or at least in this first part. I thought I'd tell just so you won't be surprised and you won't get all mad at me, cuz i would just hate that.

**A/N:** I'd really like to thank my beta Trutonks for all the help and advice she's given me. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and Ginny all filed into the common room, laughing at a joke Ron had just told them. Harry collapsed into a chair, grinning as he tried to catch his breath. Hermione headed over to the chair across from his, but stumbled over a stack of books she'd left there the night before. She fell into his lap which started up another round of giggles from all those present. Hermione blushed and made to get from the chair, but Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down in his lap, "Why so eager to get away?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up from his lap. Harry had changed so much from last year. He seemed more comfortable with himself, more at ease around other people. It was almost like he didn't care what people thought of him any longer. Hermione wished she was like that. Life would be a whole lot easier if she didn't worry about anyone else's opinion but her own.

"I have to finish my potions essay," she said trying to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

He was flirting with her and it made her uncomfortable. It would have been much different had he been serious, but Hermione always felt so exposed when he talked to her like that. As if everyone could see that she liked him as  
more than a friend. No one had confronted her yet, but than again, she felt she was doing a pretty good job masking her feelings.

"That isn't due until next week!" Ron protested, getting up from his seat to block the stairway to the girls' dorms. "You're supposed to be having fun today that was the deal."

Hermione sighed, ah yes the dreaded deal! She had told Ron that she would take a full day off work if he & Harry finished all of the homework that they had due for next week. She hadn't actually thought they would do it, but since they had, much to Hermione's amazement, it meant that she couldn'tdo any work today.

They had done a pretty good job keeping her occupied thus far.

(Flash back to earlier that day)

They had gone into Hogsmeade for breakfast at a little restaurant Hermione had never seen before. It was wedged in between a large flower shop and the Quidditch supply store.

She hadn't noticed it before, but of course the boys had considering what it was located next to. After that, they'd gone shopping for clothes to wear to the Christmas Ball which was only a few weeks away. Hermione had picked out a beautiful strapless pink dress that sparkled when she moved. Lavender and Ginny had been jealous, but had both found something that they liked. Ginny bought a blue gown very similar to Hermione's that she wasn't sure her boyfriend, Seamus, would like. At first, Lavender had picked out a pale green tight fitting dress that Hermione thought looked atrocious on her. Thankfully, Ginny was able to talk her out of buying it. Hermione had suggested a more  
tasteful yellow dress that looked lovely on her, and with the girls persuasion, Lavender bought it. The guys had yet to see the dresses. When they tried to come into the shop after being fit for their tuxes, Lavender had pushed them roughly out saying that 'they would see them on Christmas Eve and no sooner.' Ginny and Hermione had laughed, but backed up Lavender on the matter. The boys then left to get some lunch at The Three Broomsticks while Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny paid for their dresses. When the girls were done they then headed over to meet up with the guys.

(end flashback)

"Working is fun," she protested trying to get passed Ron up the stairs. He continued to block her way looking down at her. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry was starting to sneak up behind her, ready to grab her while Ron was mid-argument. Suddenly Hermione felt a chill go through her body and fainted. Harry was able to catch her as just as she started to collapse.

They all just kind of stared at her for a few seconds, before Ginny snapped everybody out of their trances by yelling, "Harry, take her to the hospital wing! Seamus run ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey what happened. Ron, Lavender, go get Professor Dumbledore, just in case it has something to do with Voldemort."

Lavender, Ron, and Seamus jumped at the dark lord's name, but hurried to do what they were told. Harry bent down slightly and picked up Hermione as if she weighed no more then a rag doll and hurried out the portrait hole followed closely by Ginny.

Hermione was unconscious for three days. Harry stayed by her side the whole time while Lavender, Ron, and Seamus came in every now and then to drop off Harry's homework and meals, and to try to see how Hermione was doing, but Madam Pomfrey said she could not disclose any information on Hermione's condition other than she would wake up soon. Ginny came by at least once a day after her classes to sit by her friend, leaving at curfew with tears running down her cheeks.

Harry didn't seem to notice anyone. When Madam Pomfrey tried to talk to him he just stared at Hermione's motionless face, tears running down his face.

Madam Pomfrey came over to Harry to ask him to leave, but as she approached him she was pushed back as a force field came up around him. It was like a large bubble that flared green when she ran into it throwing her back into the wall opposite Hermione's bed. Harry just stared oblivious to all that was going on as Madam Pomfrey got up rather quickly not showing any signs of being hurt and hurried to get Professor Dumbledore looking quite bewildered by Harry's sudden show of power.

After returning with her to the hospital wing, Dumbledore, too, neared Harry and felt the affects of the force field around him. Once he regained his balance, he smiled and turned to Madam Pomfrey saying, "His powers are indeed growing if he can cast an enchantment such as this without a wand," said Dumbledore looking thoughtful. "You did say he didn't have his wand?" he asked turning to look at her again.

Madam Pomfrey nodded slightly looking at the Harry and Hermione.

"We won't be able to break it for quite some time I'm afraid, I don't believe Harry even knows that he has this force field up." As Dumbledore was approaching the door to leave he winked at Madam Pomfrey and said, "I don't believe they're causing too much harm, are they Poppy?"

To those closest to him, Harry seemed to stop living those three days. He didn't eat and he didn't sleep. The only way they could tell that he was alive was that he was breathing and he would talk to Hermione every now and then when he thought no one else was around, "Please don't die on me now Hermione, I need you... I love you."

Finally on the third day she woke up...


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Revealed**

**A/N: **I would like to say thanks so much to all who reviewed the first chapter. They really brightened my day and to all those who read my story, but didn't review. Thanks so much for taking the time to read it. I fanyone could tell me how to respond to reviews that would be awesome because I just can't figure it out. I would also like to thank my beta reader, Trutonks for helping me out with this chapter!

Hermione woke up and looked around. She didn't recognize where she was at first, but then realized that it was the back corner of the hospital wing. She wasn't really used to seeing it from this angle, as she was usually the one sitting at Harry's or Ron's (mostly Harry's) bedside worrying about them.

Just then Madam Pomfrey bustled in making a beeline straight for Hermione. When she got closer she gasped, "Miss Granger, you're awake!" immediately taking her wand from her pocket. She asked Hermione a series of questions, all of which Hermione answered either yes or no. When Madam Pomfrey noticed Harry still sitting beside Hermione's bed, he was looking at the pillow where her head used to be, staring really, almost like he didn't even notice that she had awoken.

Madam Pomfrey ran off muttering something about Professor Dumbledore. Hermione then waved her hand in front of Harry's face, to which he seemed to come out of his trance, and then looked at her for a while before enveloping  
her in hug. He pulled back to look at her properly and, just as Hermione expected, the questions came.

"Are you ok? What happened? Do you think it had to do with Voldemort? How long have you been awake?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as Madam Pomfrey walked back into the hospital wing, closely followed by Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Potter I'm going to have to insist you leave the hospital wing at once. I put up with you being here for these three days. I even let you stay when you practically threw me into a wall, but I will not have you pestering my patient now that she is awake."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Professor Dumbledore chimed in, "Poppy is right, Harry. I need to talk to Miss Granger in private."

With a disgruntled sigh, Harry stood up to head down to the Great Hall, but not before giving Hermione another hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before he left.

Hermione rolled her eyes in embarrassment and then looked at Professor Dumbledore. "I fainted, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Granger you did. I suggest we go up to my office, your parents are there waiting for us. Tonks escorted them here not 30 minutes ago, impeccable timing"

Madam Pomfrey started to protest, "Albus, I don't think she should be out of bed..."

"This needs to be taken care of as soon as possible, Poppy. I assure you Miss Granger will be fine."

Madam Pomfrey, looked hesitant, but then said, "Alright Albus, just as soon as she takes a strengthening potion. She's still very weak and she should probably eat something too. Her weight right now just isn't healthy."

"That is to be expected in her condition," Dumbledore said in a hushed tone.

"I'm not very hungry," said Hermione from the bed, who until then hadn't said much.

"I'll just get her some Pumpkin Juice and a few of those Lemon Tarts that I saved from last night's dinner," said Madam Pomfrey, her tone daring anyone to protest her as she walked to her office.

She returned a moment later with two goblets in her hands and the plate of lemon tarts. The first cup looked like normal pumpkin juice, but the second didn't look at all appetizing. It was an ugly greenish orange color and it looked to be smoking.

"Here you go Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey, handing her the second goblet, "You may have the pumpkin juice and the tarts after you finish this."

Hermione took the goblet from Madam Pomfrey, trying not to smell the thick liquid as she brought it up to her mouth and swallowed the whole thing in one gulp, gagging the whole time. Madam Pomfrey took the goblet as soon as  
she was done, replacing it with the pumpkin juice. Hermione made haste to gulp that down as well in order to get rid of the awful taste that the strengthening potion had left in her mouth. She immediately felt rejuvenated and started nibbling on the tarts Madam Pomfrey had placed on the bed in front of her.

When she'd eaten enough to please Madam Pomfrey, she was put in the wizard form of a muggle wheel chair. It floated above the ground and followed ProfessorDumbledore.

Eventually they reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office. He spoke the password (Carnivorous Candy Cane) and ushered her inside.

Hermione looked in awe at all the instruments inside Dumbledore's office and then looked over to her left where her parents were sitting on a small couch that Hermione had never noticed before, even though she had made many a trip to the headmaster's office before.

"Hermione, honey," started her mother as she saw Hermione walk in, quickly pulling her to her. "How are you doing? We came as soon as we heard what happened. Your father and I were under the impression that you had told  
Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione blushed slightly, "I didn't want Harry to find out."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I wouldn't have told Harry, I have a strict policy about not telling other students when the student in question does not want their secret..."

"No, no that's not what I meant at all!" said Hermione cutting him off, "I just didn't want anyone to treat me differently. When the students and teachers at my old school found out, everyone treated me differently. I don't want that from anyone, including you Professor Dumbledore."

"I hadn't intended on treating you any differently. You're still Hermione Granger - still the brightest witch of your age," Dumbledore said with a wink.

Hermione blushed again looking at her toes.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "I'm sure Mister Weasley and Mister Potter will do everything in their power to make sure you're comfortable."

"I can't tell them," Hermione replied, "it will just make everything harder..." She looked down at her feet tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But Miss Granger, you must, you can't lie to them and you will be able to see all the signs very soon. You won't be able to hide this forever."

"I think Professor Dumbledore is right sweet heart," said Hermione's father, looking the same way he had the first time they found out what was wrong, "You need to tell your friends."

"I'll go get them right now, they're right outside," said Professor Dumbledore walking out of his office before Hermione had time to protest.

Hermione slumped in her chair when she saw Dumbledore come back with Harry and Ron a few seconds later.

Harry looked at her and immediately walked to her side grabbing her hand, just managing to keep quiet. Hermione knew he was dying to know what happened. Instead, he stood still, sending Hermione concerned looks every once in a while waiting for Dumbledore to start.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and picked up a small tin box, opened it, and offered a lemon drop to all those present. When no one accepted, he took one for himself and settled back into his chair looking at Hermione. It was clear he wanted her to start.

Hermione cleared her throat and prepared to start talking.

"I suppose you two are wondering why I fainted," she said, turning to look at Harry and Ron, her eyes glassed over with tears. She felt Harry's hand tighten around hers, but other than that there was no outward sign of what he was thinking.

"It has nothing to do with Voldemort," she said, pausing to look at Ron when he flinched at the name. "Honestly Ron you need to get over that."

Ron grinned, but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"You see when I was ten I was diagnosed with Leukemia."

**A/N: **Hope you all liked it, please review... Sorry if there are some errors i had to fix some things and i didn't send this back to my beta-reader to check and I've been having trouble with my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post this, I just started school again and I've been kind of lazy... So again I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter I will try to do better in the future. Secondly I hope you will enjoy this chapter... and please review!

**A/N: **I would like to say thanks to... EngShin, louisemills1, Angie, Sailor Universe, Sundari Harmony, Talion, downtoearthangl85, Patty, heather, atlantis-rob, and all the anonymous people for reviewing my last chapter. And also a big thanks to my beta-reader Trutonks!

I'd also like to say Happy Birthday to my best friend Emily!

Alright sorry for holding everything up on to the show!

**Taking Action**

Harry simply looked stunned while Ron looked bewildered.

"What's Leukemia?" asked Ron.

No one answered him.

Hermione got up, tears flowing down her face. She had only used the wheel chair because Madam Pomfrey insisted upon it. She then ran out of the room.

Harry started to follow her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder,  
"give her time to cool down," said Dumbledore, his face grim, "She just needs some time to sort things out."

"Alright," said Harry almost mechanically, "I think I'll just go to the   
library then..."

"That's fine Harry," said Dumbledore as Harry left his office. He then  
turned back to Ron to explain what Leukemia was.

When Harry got to the library he immediately began looking up books when he had acquired all the books he need he sat down at a table in the back of the room to read from one of the large books at the top of the stack called Muggle Diseases as They Apply to Wizards by Dr. Arnold Sabnor.

Hermione seemed to be back to normal a few days later and did her best to avoid talking about the reason she fainted with anyone. Harry and Ron tried not to push her, well, Harry tried not to push her, Ron was a different story.

After many hints about what had happened a couple nights ago Hermione seemed ready to burst. As soon as Potions class was over, she dragged Ron into an empty classroom, shut the door, and put a silencing charm around the room. Harry stood outside and waited, this was between Hermione and Ron. After a few minutes, Harry saw Hermione come out with tears coming down her cheeks, but looking very pleased with herself. "See you in charms, Harry," she said and walked off. Harry peered into the room and saw Ron cowering against the wall looking quite frightened. Harry pushed him out of the class room towards their next class. Whatever Hermione had done seemed to work on Ron because he didn't say anything else about it all day.

That night Harry went to talk to Hermione. He hadn't seen her at dinner and was beginning to get a little worried. He got his Marauder's map out from under the bed searching all the dots for the one with her name beside it. She was sitting up in the astronomy tower, most likely doing homework.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed out of the common room towards the astronomy tower. To his surprise, when he got there he saw her lying down on her back, looking up at the stars.

Harry stepped into the large room pulling off his invisibility cloak. He   
walked silently over to where she was lying. When he got about three feet away Hermione seemed to sense his presence. She turned around just enough to see him and then turned back to the stars. He laid down beside her, looking up at the sky, too. They just laid there a few minutes, content just to be in each others company.

Then Harry spoke, "Hermione do you believe in fate?" he asked quietly,  
turning slightly to look at her.

She seemed to ponder the question a while before answering, "I don't know. I'd like to believe I'm in charge of my own destiny, but I think some things are fated to happen eventually."

"I know what you mean..."

"Do you?" she asked, interrupting him. "I mean, there's the whole thing with the prophecy, but do you really think you're going to die?"

"Sometimes I wish he would just kill me, then I wouldn't have to deal with being the 'boy who lived' anymore."

"I know what that feels like. knowing you're going to die...well, of course you're not going to die..."

Tears were falling silently down her cheeks now as she continued to look at him.

"Neither are you," he replied, sitting up looking down at her his eyes intense.

"I accepted my fate a long time ago when they stopped the treatments. I'm just trying to live the life I have left to the fullest..."

"I've accepted that I either have to become a murderer or be killed, isn't that the same thing?"

"No... you can fight your fate," she said as she sat up and then switched her gaze to her lap, "I can't."

Harry leaned over and tipped up her chin, looking straight into her eyes, "You're not going to die..." he said leaning in more so that his lips were inches from hers. "You can't," he finished before brushing his lips against hers. When she didn't protest as he deepened the kiss putting all the emotion he was feeling behind it. She returned his kiss, lifting her arms so she could put them around his neck as his rested on her hips.

Finally they broke away in need of air. He rested his forehead on hers,  
breathing hard, before shifting so he could hold her in his arms. No words were necessary they just sat there until she fell asleep.

After depositing Hermione in her room, Harry hurried to Professor   
Dumbledore's office where he found him looking over some papers at his desk. "Hello Harry," said Dumbledore as soon as he came in, "I can't say that I wasn't suspecting a visit from you today."

""Professor I've been doing some research on leukemia and how it applies to wizards and I'd like to hire Dr. Arnold Sabnor to take care of Hermione. It said in a few books that I read that he might have come up with a possible cure for leukemia and other cancers. I was wondering if I could set up a meeting with him at the next Hogwarts trip."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Harry. He was an old friend of mine, in fact he went to school with your parents. If you would like I could give  
him a call and set something up sooner than next weekend. He isn't very busy at the moment since it is very rare for a witch or wizard to get any type of cancer. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help."

"That would be wonderful Professor, thank you."

"No problem at all, Mr. Potter."

With that Harry left to go back to the Gryffindor common room.  
Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as he got up from his desk and headed over to the fireplace to call up an old friend.

Classes went by as normal the next day. Neville's cauldron exploded, again. It was a miracle he had gotten into NEWT potions. Hermione excelled in everything, though she looked really tired, and now that Harry thought of it, she hadn't been eating much the last few weeks either. She had dark circles around her eyes and wore her heavy robe all the time.

Harry's letter from Dumbledore arrived during Divination class. Seeing  
Professor Dumbledore's eagle owl fly into the room, Professor Trelawney exclaimed, "Ahh, yes I knew you were going to get an owl from... Professor Dumbledore today, read it quickly." Lavender and Parvati looked amazed, Ron snorted. Professor Trelawney simply continued with their lesson on reading tea leaves, as she thought they needed to cover it one last time before their NEWTS. Harry grabbed the letter from the owl and quickly read it.

**Harry, **

**Dr. Sabnor has agreed to meet with you today as soon as possible, he has just flooed to my office and we are both awaiting your arrival.**

Professor Dumbledore

Harry quickly showed the letter to Professor Trelawney who said she had foreseen this as well and to get the homework from Mister Weasley later in the evening. Harry then headed down to Professor Dumbledore's office where he hoped there was someone who could help Hermione.

Upon entering Dumbledore's office, Harry saw a short chubby man with mousy brown hair and a huge smile on his face.

The man immediately got up and shook Harry's hand enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I'm Dr. Sabnor, but you can call me Arnold. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. Too bad we couldn't have met in better circumstances. Dumbledore has told me all about your friend, Miss Granger is it?

Harry nodded. "Yes, Hermione Granger. I'm willing to offer you this much," he said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Arnold, "to do all you can. Plus all the money you need to experiment. I understand you might have found a cure?" he asked looking at Arnold's stunned face that was still looking at the paper.

"Y-y-yes, yes Mr. Potter," he stuttered finally looking up from the paper.

"Yes of course, Harry, I have found a cure, but I lacked the funds to test it. Are you sure you can afford this?" he asked looking back at the paper again.

"Yes, I assure you I can afford it," said Harry smiling slightly. "My   
parents saved up quite a bit for me before they died."

"Then I accept this is a most generous amount. I will set to work right   
away. Is there somewhere I could set everything up, an empty classroom perhaps?"

"I understand there is a spacious Laboratory down in the dungeons. I  
could show it to you, I'm sure it will suffice. Harry, I do believe lunch   
shall be starting any time now." said Dumbledore.

Harry, recognizing the dismissal, exited the room leaving Dr. Sabnor and Dumbledore to arrange everything.

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, please review!

Happy b-day, Emily!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, this is possibly the shortest chapter I've ever done and I'm so sorry, I'll try to have another up really soon, I've already written part of it and I'll write the rest today and tomorrow, please review and as always I'd like to give a big thanks to Trutonks for beta-reading this and to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, Thank You So Much!

Go Cathedral, Beat Arlington! (Cathedral's my school)

Hermione was confused, just yesterday Harry had kissed her and today he was acting like nothing had happened. She had decided to go talk to him at breakfast, but that was last night, now that it was morning and she was sitting right across from him in the Great Hall, she wasn't so sure. What if Harry had just felt sorry for her? Is that why he had kissed her, out of pity? What if he had done it on some kind of dare? But, Harry wouldn't do that...would he? Hermione wasn't sure. She knew she should be, but he had been acting so weird lately that she wasn't entirely sure. What she did know is that she had loved Harry since fourth year when he had come out of the maze with Cedric's body in his arms. At that moment she couldn't stop thinking, what if it was Harry that had been carried out of the maze? What if he had died instead of Cedric?

She was interrupted from her thoughts by Ron, "Hey Hermione, could you pass me the butter?" As she shoved the dish of butter in his direction she stood up, gathering all her courage, and looked Harry straight in the eye, and in a voice practically daring him to say 'no' asked, "Can I talk to you...in private?"

Harry gulped and looked at her questionably before following her out the door.

She led him into an unused classroom before shutting the door and locking it behind her and then muttering a silencing spell. She then turned around to look at him.

"Why did you kiss me last night?"

Harry stared at her. Finally he replied, "Because I wanted to," as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because you wanted to?" she repeated, in a dull voice. "Why did you want to?"

Harry seemed to contemplate this for a while before answering, "Why do you think, Hermione?"

"Were you dared to? Did you feel sorry for me?" With each question her voice escalated and tears now slid down her flushed cheeks.

He stared at her. "If that's what you think then you don't know me at all, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore," he said in a deadly whisper trying to ignore the feelings that welled up inside of him as he watched her cry.

"What am I supposed to think?" she asked as he turned his back to her. "You kissed me after you found out I had Leukemia, you felt sorry for me."

He glanced over his shoulder at her and then, in one swift motion, turned all the way around and quickly moved to within inches of where she stood, raw emotion burning in his eyes.

She took a step back, fearfully coming into contact with a wall. She looked up at him ready to begin yelling again, but suddenly found that his lips seemed to be in the way. He kissed her with all the passion he was feeling, pushing her up against the wall so that she couldn't escape. Pulling back, he looked at her with eyes filled with desire and lust, and all she could do was gasp when he said, "I kissed you because I'm in love with you."

With that, he was gone, leaving her alone to gather up her books and replay what she had been dying to hear for years... did he really love her?


	5. Chapter 5

**There's Something I Need to Tell You**

**A/N: Ok another short chapter... it is longer than the last one though... Hope you like it; i really enjoyed writing this one.**

**A/N: Thanks to Trutonks for all her help and on w/ the show... o and Cathedral won!**

Hermione walked into the transfiguration classroom ten minutes late, her frown deepened when Professor McGonagall gave her a detention and took 20 house points from Gryffindor. Harry wasn't in this class so she had time to think about what happened. She couldn't believe he would say something like that and then just leave. It was so... not like him. Harry was always brave, he faced things head on; he wouldn't tell a girl he loved her and then leave. He just wasn't like that.

She took a few notes, only half listening to Professor McGonagall. She'd mastered this spell weeks ago.

When the bell finally rang, she had all her things in her bag and almost out the door when Professor McGonagall called her back, "Please have a seat, Miss Granger."

Hermione, puzzled, sat down in one of the front desks, a questioning look on her face though she knew exactly what this was about. She had hoped Professor McGonagall would have forgotten sometime in the hour long class, but apparently not. 

"How are you doing?" Professor McGonagall finally asked.

Hermione had thought this was about her detention, but apparently not. "What?" she asked.

"Have you passed out or had any trouble since last week?"

"Oh," said Hermione realizing what she meant. "I've been fine."

"Good, good," she replied, "That's all I wanted to know. You may go to your next class or free period, whatever you have next."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione replied.

She thought to herself that maybe McGonagall had forgotten about the detention, that was until she got up and began to head for the door and Professor McGonagall once again spoke. "Oh and it won't be necessary for you to serve the detention; in all the years I've been your teacher you've never once been late without a good reason. Therefore, this is your warning, don't be late again."

"Thank you, I won't, I promise," Hermione sighed as she walked out the door, that woman didn't miss anything.

As Professor Mcgonagall had suspected, it was Hermione's free period and Harry's too. She looked all around the castle before she gave up, quite tired. She swayed a bit on her feet and sat down heavily on one of the over stuffed chairs in the common room. When she finally caught her breathe (She had been feeling a bit weak lately) she went up into the boys' dormitories looking for the Marauder's map. She finally found it under one of the beds  
she assumed was Harry's. Picking it up and mumbling the customary, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she found Harry's dot pacing in the astronomy tower. She must have walked right passed him when she looked up there. Wasting no time she hurried down the stairs into the common room and then out the portrait hole.

She quickly made her way up to the Astronomy Tower, wanting make sure that she caught Harry before he had time to leave. According to the map, he was still there when she finally got to the immense door leading in. As she stepped into the room she didn't see anyone, "He must have his invisibility cloak on," she thought. Looking down at the map again she saw that the dot was now nearly on top of her. She looked up and jumped as she heard a quiet voice near her left ear. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you."

She smiled in spite of herself almost forgetting why she had come... but not quite. "Take that stupid cloak off," she said already reaching up to pull it off him.

He beat her to it, pulling it over his head and looking into her eyes at the same time he reached for her hand. They stared at each other for a while before he leaned in a kissed her. She was breathing hard by the time he pulled away.

"Did you mean what you said?'

"Every word." he replied looking down.

When she didn't say anything else he looked at her again only to see tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, "I understand if you don't return my feelings, I don't want you to cry. Although, you do look beautiful when you cry." he said trying to joke, but failing miserably.

She gave a snort that could have been a laugh or a sob, he didn't know. Hesitantly he put his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She pulled back from him quickly. "Don't say you're sorry you didn't do anything. I'm crying because I'm happy Harry, I've loved you for what seems like forever."

He looked at her in disbelief. She leaned forward and kissed him throwing her arms around his neck. He finally started to respond moving his lips against hers as he pulled her closer laughing into her mouth.

She pulled away this time needing to breathe, smiling shyly up at him as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge of the tower. They sat on the edge gazing at the ground sharing a few kisses every now and then.

She was surprised when she heard him speak, "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright here it is, are you people happy now, I finally updated... well not finally, I put the last chapter up on Monday and I was going to put another chapter up sooner, but this guy at my school died... maybe you heard of him? Jeremy Schmitt? He had a heart attack on the football field Tuesday and then died there a few minutes later. It was so sad, we had a memorial service during school and his funeral is on Monday so I might go to that too because we get school off.

Anyway if you could just keep his family in your prayers if you're religious or whatever because it's been really tough on them, especially his brother.

2nd A/N: On a lighter note I'd like to say thank you to Trutonks for beta-reading this chapter as well as all my other stories and chapters and stuff. And a huge thanks to one anonymous reader that took the time to review like a thousand times, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have written this chapter for another week or so. And last, but not least thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter!

And just to let you guys know in case you didn't get it from the last 5 chapters this story is kind of AU. I mean it isn't like they are muggles and suddenly Harry has powers and has to save the wizarding world or anything like that...just wanted to let you know.

**Secrets**

"What?"

"There's something I haven't told you about," Harry answered. Hermione now started to get scared. What could be so important that Harry felt he had to tell her now?

He looked her straight in the eye as he said, "I think we found a way to cure you."

"Stop!" she yelled throwing her hands over her ears. "We've tried everything," she said, as she started to move away from him. "Harry, there isn't anything left to do, just let me enjoy the rest of my life without having to hear about this every day, please."

But Harry didn't stop, "Hermione I already knew I loved you. I've known since you first collapsed. I'm not going to lose the only home I've ever had..."

"That's why I didn't want you to love me; I didn't want to love you. I could have died in peace, now I'm having regrets; I want to stay here with you, I want to marry you, I want to have children with you, but we just can't. There isn't enough time..." Hermione stopped, realizing what she said, they'd only just announced there feelings and here she was talking about marriage and children. She didn't want to scare him away, but maybe that was best.

"What?" Harry asked staring at her.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

"No, you said you wanted to get married, you said you wanted to have children with me...you want to make love to me?"

"I didn't say that," she snapped, her face heating up.

"Hermione, children and sex kind of go together. You can't have children without having sex," Harry pressed.

"I meant in the future."

"I know... I want to have children with you, too... in the future."

They were silent a moment, each reflecting on all the other had said. Harry finally broke the silence, "Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Of course," she said quickly.

He held out his hand. She hesitated before taking it. 

"Come with me?" he asked her.

She nodded, following him out of the room. Ginny smiled from under Draco's invisibility cloak, 'Finally!'

Harry led her down to Dr. Sabnor's lab. He asked her to wait outside as he went into the lab talking to Dr. Sabnor. Hermione watched through the window as a huge smile broke out on his face. One of the only true ones she'd seen in months, true he'd been happy when he was kissing, but usually it was more of a 'I love you smile' not an 'I'm so happy smile'. He always looked so innocent when he smiled, like he hadn't had to fight for his life the last seven years. She wished she could see him like that more often.

Finally he walked over to the door waving her inside. He performed hasty introductions, his hand around her waist. Hermione found that she liked it a lot.

"I can't believe you did this for me. How did you do all this?"

"Well," said Dr. Sabnor, "I had all the resources, and he paid quite a bit for my services, as well as the transport of everything, and the transformation of this room into a sort of lab."

Hermione spun around facing Harry. "How much?"

"Ummm... I would pay anything for you," he said hoping that would get him off the hook.

"How much?"

"C'mon Hermione, does it really matter?"

"Yes."

Sighing, he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"What!"

Harry backed away holding his hands up in front of him. "That's only like half what's in my vault, most people don't even have half that when they start out."

She stalked towards him then suddenly seemed to break down. She threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his shirt as she cried. "No one has ever done anything like this for me, you mean they might have found a cure?"

"Yes," Dr. Sabnor told her, "I think I have. We should be ready to try it out in a few days."

"Thank you," said Harry as he and Hermione left.

Dr. Sabnor shook his head, "They both deserve happiness," he said to the empty room, "I hope I can give it to them."

Harry and Hermione sat on her bed in the Head Girl's room sat up talking for what seemed like hours.

He left her there at five saying he had to do something and would be back a little later with dinner. Hermione had been curious as to where he was going at first, but the thought of being alone, at least for a little bit, was inviting.

It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with him, it was just that she really wanted a hot shower and a quick nap. It wasn't at all that easy to do when he was there, for one, and she knew he could probably fine some way to "accidentally" walk in when she was in the shower, and she couldn't really sleep when he was around, there was just so much to talk about. She loved talking to him.

Harry left the room and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room where he found Ginny sitting in one of the chairs, "Ginny, I need your help."

Ginny turned around looking at him with a smirk, "I figured you would."

"Whose invisibility cloak were you wearing last night?"

"Ummm... what do you need my help on?" she asked changing the subject.

"Whose cloak was it?" Harry asked again.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"Draco's."

"What!"

"Oh shut up, you went out with Pansy in second year and he's okay now."

"We will discuss this later. Now, what I came in here for, I need your  
help picking out a ring," Harry stated.

"Oh, sorry, I can't. My Hogsmeade trip privileges have been taken away, I was kind of caught out of bed late after I went to see Draco, but I know someone who can help."  
**  
One hour later...**

"I can't believe I got stuck with you."

"Hey if you don't want help," said Draco throwing his hands up and turning around to walk back to Hogwarts.

"No wait. I don't know where the shop is," Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him along as he continued to walk.

"It's that one," said Draco, pointing to a small store with an advertisement in a window showing a beautiful witch turning every now and throwing out her hand to show a large diamond ring on it.

They entered the shop and a very tall skinny woman came over to them, "Can I help you dears?"

"We're here looking for an engagement ring for his girlfriend. Unfortunately, my girlfriend forced me to come."

"Well, we have a very wide selection of engagement rings, what exactly are you looking for?" asked the clerk.

"Something kind of big I guess, but not too extravagant," Harry answered as he walked around looking in the display boxes. He suddenly stopped, looking down at the perfect ring. The band was white gold and had a large one carat diamond in the middle with a slightly smaller one on each side.

She leaned down to look into the box that he was staring into as Draco sat down in a chair, waiting for them to finish. "Ah yes, that's one of my personal favorites. It's usually an anniversary ring, though. I suppose you could use it as an engagement ring. The first diamond represents the past, the middle one represents the present and the last one represents the future."

"I've known her for seven years. It's perfect." He said in a slightly dreamy voice. "I'll take it."

"Alright then, you have very good taste in diamonds." She said ringing him up.

He paid quickly, grabbing the box with the ring in it and sticking it in his pocket before walking out of the store, Draco at his heals.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione squirmed around on her bed as she started to wake up. She was having the greatest dream. She stuffed her head under the pillow when she heard an amused giggle coming from the foot of the bed.

"Why didn't ooou waaake me?" she asked trying to stifle a large yawn, but failing miserably.

"It was fun watching you," said Ginny, with a very unfeminine-like snort as Hermione started to wake up and then almost fell off the bed.

Hermione glared in the direction she thought her friend to be in and launched one of her pillows at that same spot. Ginny laughed even more when Hermione opened her eyes to find that her red-headed friend was on the other side of the room.

This time Hermione didn't even bother to glare before she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head, ready to go back to sleep.

"You might want to get up…"

"Why," came Hermione's muffled question from under the blankets.

"I don't know." said Ginny examining her reflection in the mirror by Hermione's dresser.

"Oh alright what is it?" Hermione asked grumpily. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes looking at Ginny expectantly.

"Well…" said Ginny.

When she didn't continue Hermione asked, "What?"

The tall fiery girl finally looked up from her nails to watch Hermione's face as she said, "You have a rose on your pillow."

"What?" Hermione looked over at the pillow on the other side of her bed and sure enough there was indeed a rose on her pillow. She smiled when she saw it and picked it up to examine it further. It was a brilliant shade of red on one side, but it slowly faded to a pale yellow as it went around. Friendship to love, she though with a large grin. As she looked closer she saw that all the thorns had been cut off, irregularly at that. Obviously Harry, she knew it had to be Harry, had cut off the thorns by hand.

She handed Ginny the rose when she spotted a folded sheet of parchment on the floor near her bed. On the front was her name in Harry's slanted scrawl. Hermione picked up the note, sat down on her bed, and just as she started to open it, she heard Ginny gasp loudly. Hermione to look up in alarm only to find that there were dozens and dozens of bouquets of the red and yellow roses now scattered all over the room.

"Beautiful," Ginny whispered, just loud enough to hear, while Hermione nodded her head in agreement as she gazed upon the gorgeous flowers.

The moment was ruined however when Lavender walked and squealed. "Who are these from? They're beautiful!"

"Well, I was just about to find out. I'm sure Hermione already knows," said Ginny, more then a little pissed off at Lavender for interrupting.

Lavender had the decency to look ashamed as she walked over and sat down beside Ginny at the foot of Hermione's bed. "Please continue," She said in a professional tone and an extravagant wave of her hand. Hermione gave her a diplomatic nod before grabbing the note from her lap and opening it quickly.

With one last glance at her two friends she started to read it aloud.

Dear Hermione,

You know I'm not the best with this kind of stuff so I'll just get right to the point. I was hoping you might like to join me for dinner tonight. Before you say anything, I know I always have dinner with you, unless of course you are in the library or I'm in the hospital wing.

Hermione frowned at this, but smiled as she read on.

Don't frown, you know it's true. Anyway, back to the point, I told you I'm horrible at this. So, I was thinking more of a romantic dinner in the room of requirement. If you can come, please tell Ginny, yes, she's in on it too, but she won't tell you anything except what I have asked her to tell you. Be at the room of requirement at five and wear whatever you want, it really doesn't matter, I will take care of everything.

Love,

Harry

Hermione looked up at her only two female friends, "What time is it?"

Ginny checked her watch before saying, "Almost 4:30?"

"What!" Hermione asked as she jumped up from bed looking alarmed.

"Don't worry about it," said Ginny, "just go take a shower and Lavender and I will take care of everything else."

"Alright," said Hermione calming down slightly as she headed into the bathroom.

Soon they heard the shower turn on and Lavender turned to Ginny. "We will?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. "Let's go see Harry."

It didn't take them long to find him. He was in the boys' dorms finishing getting ready.

"Did she like the flowers?" he asked, looking extremely pale.

"Of course she did, she loved them, she's getting ready right now."

"Alright, here can you take this over to her please." He walked into the bathroom and came out with a beautiful dress. I think it will fit her if you were right about the size."

"Oh Harry it's beautiful," Ginny said as she and Lavender admired the dress.

"Yeah, well Hermione deserves the best," he replied looking down at his feet. "Anyway I better get down there and think up the room."

"And we better take this to Hermione."

They both walked down the stairs into the common room. Ginny and Lavender went back up to the Head Girls' room while Harry headed out the door towards the room of requirement.

Hermione walked to the room of requirement in her beautiful silver sparkling dress. She immediately spotted Harry in the now enormous room filled with beautiful red and yellow roses just like in her room and a table set for two hovering in the center covered with all kinds of red and yellow candles molded into beautiful designs.

Harry didn't notice her at first so she cleared her throat quietly. Harry spun around and his mouth fell open at the sight in front of him, she looked absolutely beautiful in the dress he had bought her. She looked at him apprehensively as if she wasn't sure she looked ok and needed his approval. Harry suddenly realized he had been holding his breath and released it quickly giving her a reassuring smile.

"Wow," he said finally pausing for a moment to look her over again, Hermione blushed under his appreciative gaze making her cheeks turn a bright, healthy pink, "Hermione you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," she replied, "it's a beautiful dress."

He walked up to her and held out his hand, "My lady." He said with an elegant bow and a dramatic hand motion, "dinner awaits us." With that all sorts of food appeared on the table ranging from apple sauce to caviar.

"Thank you kind sir," she replied grinning as she took his hand and followed him to the table.

When they got there he pulled out a floating chair for her and she sat down gracefully sweeping out her dress so that it settled around her legs without wrinkling. Harry pushed the chair back in and kissed her cheek before sitting down across from her and spreading his napkin across his legs as she did the same.

They talked a lot as they ate. Hermione had a feeling Harry had other things on his mind, but didn't say anything. She didn't mind though she enjoyed his company anyway.

When they were finished, Harry and Hermione pushed their plates forward and they disappeared along with all the other food. Harry stood and she followed his example pushing back her chair and sliding it back in towards the table as she stepped away from it.

She turned to find Harry right beside her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded and took his hand instantly a small dance floor appeared and some slow romantic music started to play. Harry pulled her close and she laid her head down on his shoulder marveling at how good it felt to have his arms around her. They'd been dancing for a while when Harry suddenly stopped. Hermione looked up at him in confusion just as he began to speak.

"Hermione," he began looking up into her dark brown eyes, "we've been friends forever and I know you never expected this. We did just get together, but every time I see you I know you're the one I want to share my life with, every time I wake up I see you and it makes me feel so good I feel like I can defeat Voldemort over and over again, and I will when the time comes. I was thinking this over a few day sago and I planned out all I was going to say, but now looking at you I can't remember a word of it I feel so bloody nervous. I love you Hermione. I'm so incredibly in love with you that it makes me scared sometimes. You're my weakness and my greatest strength, you're my life and I can't imagine it without you."

Harry knelt down in front of her.

"Oh my god," she murmured.

"Hermione," he swallowed, "Will you marry me?"

She nodded slowly, not even aware of the tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Yes." She replied in a shaky tone anticipation written clearly on her beautiful face.

She fell to her knees in front of him as if her legs couldn't hold her anymore. Pain shot up her legs, but she barely noticed, she was drawn into the moment, drawn into Harry's eyes that were looking back into her own with joy at the promise of a future with his beloved.

She held out her left hand and he slid the ring onto her slender ring finger.

He quickly stood and pulled her up with him. Harry took her into his arms, kissing her passionately, holding her against him tightly as he could. When they finally broke away from each other, Harry wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her again and again.

"As if you thought I'd say no," she whispered later when they were settled onto the couch. She sat with her back against his chest and he had his arms around her waist, grasping both of her small hands between his large ones.

It still amazed him that he had got her, his best friend, the love of his life. "Well, I wasn't sure... we are kind of young."

"I'd probably have said 'yes' even if we were twelve."

"Well if I had known that I would have asked you back then… if I had realized I loved you sooner. It was almost like love at first sight, although you were a bit hard to see under all that hair." He said chuckling and pulling one of his hands up to stroke her hair.

"Oh ha ha," she said with fake sarcasm, "You should be a comedian."

"It was cute, you were like that little person on The Adams Family… what was she called, or I thought it was a she, might have been a he…"

"Cousin It. She replied, "And I look nothing like that." She said turning around to kiss him again and again. When they came up for air Harry had a dazed expression on her face and Hermione turned back around in his lap looking quite pleased with herself. "I suppose it's a good thing you aren't engaged to cousin It, isn't it?"

They talked for another couple hours, remembering funny times and chuckling over the mistakes they made.

At 11 o'clock Hermione was asleep snoring quietly. "I have to remember to tease her about that later," Harry thought.

He laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, preparing himself for one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long time.

He woke up around 1:30 according to the magical clock on the table and

Smiled as he remembered what had happened only hours before. He was about to drift off again but then opened his eyes quickly. "Damn, Hermione is going to kill me if I don't wake her up to go back to our rooms," he thought. So he sat up slowly and shook her slightly, murmuring her name in her ear. When she didn't move he started getting worried. What if she had one of those spells again? He shook her more roughly this time saying her name in a louder more panicked tone. Again she did not respond, her breathing was getting shallower by the second.

He shifted Hermione so that she was lying on the couch as he moved to stand. He then bent down a picked her up as easily as if she was a feather. "She's so thin," he thought to himself as he ran to the door.

Just as he was starting to reach for the knob, he put his hand back under Hermione's knees, closed his eyes, and thrust all of his power outward.

After a brief second, he ran out into the hallway, through the destroyed door frame, careful not to step on any of the small splinters of wood that were now all that remained of the door to the Room of Requirement.

He rushed down the hall coming quickly to the Hospital Wing. Again, he used wandless magic to blow the doors open, showing an almost empty hallway of beds and curtains.

"Madam Pomfrey," he yelled over and over until the nurse came running out clothed in her night robe and slippers. She had her hand over her heart and was breathing rapidly; obviously he'd almost scared her to death.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" She asked in a somewhat annoyed tone. She then noticed Hermione in his arms and her annoyed expression turned into one of determination. "Put her down on the bed," she ordered pointing to a bed near Harry as she hurried back into her chambers. Harry set her down on the bed and was just straightening back up when Madam Pomfrey came back through the door this time carrying various bottles and potions.

"Open her mouth," Madam Pomfrey said and set the bottles down on the table beside the bed.

Using her wand she held it suspended over Hermione's body slowly moving it over her throat, chest and stomach. She then ran one of her slightly chubby fingers over the bottles searching for the right one. Finally she pulled out a white bottle and poured some of the steaming liquid into a measuring cup.

Checking to make sure Harry had Hermione's mouth all the way open she dumped the contents of the cup into her mouth. Harry grimaced as a very unhealthy gurgling sound resounded through out the hospital wing. Then it stopped and Hermione lay still, her breathing had returned to normal.

"Mr. Potter, go get Dr, Sabnor and Professor Dumbledore immediately, they will have to do the spell now."

Harry didn't hesitate as he sprinted out of the hall and headed for the dungeons.

He was almost there when he collided with someone. Not even stopping to say he was sorry, he pushed the person to the side and was about to run off when at all figure grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Potter," a voice yelled. Harry turned around, "50 points from Gryffindor and…" he never go to finish his sentence for he suddenly found himself hurtling through the air to land near the office door. By the time Snape had gotten up Harry had already gone.

When Harry got down to the lab he found Dr. Sabnor awake working on a strange machine that looked something like a microscope.

"Dr. Sabnor, Hermione has fainted or something again. Madam Pomfrey said it's time to perform the spell."

Dr. Sabnor got up from his chair quickly and grabbed his wand from a table then followed Harry back up to the hospital wing.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cure Part 1: The Darkness**

**A/N:** Well here it is, it probably isn't what you expected, heck! It wasn't what I expected either but this is how it turned out and I'm pretty happy with it at least the cure part. Thanks so much to my bets Trutonks, I couldn't have done this without her help!

When they got there, Dumbledore was talking to Madam Pomfrey in hushed tones by Hermione's bed. She looked so pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Professor Dumbledore turned around as they ran up blocking his view of Hermione.

Dr. Sabnor quickly stepped up until they were all standing in a small circle.

"I'm not sure what the effects will be yet. It could make her condition much worse, but I'm not sure we have much of a choice now. I'm going to need someone that's close to her to help perform it, I assume that will be you Harry?"

Harry nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

"You will need to help her fight off the disease while I do the spell. You see, normally the patient has someone to help them, but if something goes wrong you could die. If I just had a few more weeks…"

"But you don't," said Harry cutting him off, "Hermione needs to be cured now or she will die…" he looked up at Dumbledore for confirmation and continued when Dumbledore nodded up and down slowly. "I will do anything necessary to save Hermione even if it means giving up my own life. How am I going to help her?"

Dr. Sabnor nodded and walked over to Hermione muttering a few spells and moving his wand over her unmoving body. Dumbledore and Harry followed, coming to stand next to the right side of the bed.

"That's good," said Dr. Sabnor upon seeing where Harry was standing. He stepped back, glancing at professor Dumbledore. "Albus, you will offer extra energy, is that correct?"

"Of course," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Dr. Sabnor turned back at Harry, "You're sure you want to do this?"

Harry turned from Hermione to look up at him.

"I love her" He said simply.

Dr. Sabnor nodded and said, "Alright, put your hands on her temples."

Harry moved behind the bed and placed his hands on her temples. He looked up waiting for the next instruction.

"Now I'm going to cast a spell on you that will more or less transfer your mind onto Hermione's, after that, I'm not sure what will happen. All I know is that only that the victim, in this case Ms. Granger, will know what to do. She should be able to help you, but be warned she might not recognize you…"

"What if it doesn't work?" Harry asked, as Dr. Sabnor raised his wand pointing it at Hermione's chest.

"Let's just focus on what will happen if it does work," said Dumbledore, moving to stand behind Dr. Sabnor and provide assistance if necessary.

Harry nodded and looked back down at Hermione. Feeling all of his love for her consume him. He had to do this for her. A determined expression came onto his face and he looked up at Dr. Sabnor, "I'm ready," he said.

Dr. Sabnor nodded and started talking in a language Harry didn't recognize moving his wand in a circular motion. Soon Harry found himself closing his eyes.

He realized that the strange words he could hear before were gone. He opened his eyes, quickly looking around him. He was standing on a cobblestone path, there was nothing around him only darkness.

He felt a shiver go up his spine and started following the cobble stone path. He had been walking awhile, staring at the path he was walking on for there was nothing else to look at, when he saw a patch of grass coming up between two of the stones. He took this as a good sign and quickened his pace so he began to see bigger tuffs of grass and smiled, 'I must be getting closer,' he thought.

He kept walking at pretty fast pace until he saw a patch of pink and purple crocuses. He began running now, knowing that he was really close since he knew crocuses were Hermione's favorite flower. After running for two or three minutes the patches of grass and flowers gave way to a lush green valley. There were many beautiful flowering bushes and trees and all different colored flowers around him. He took a step forward towards the flowers and they parted to reveal a narrow path. He walked quickly until he found a small ravine. He sat on a rock beside it, massaging his aching feet. He felt like he had been walking forever through this beautiful place.

He stood up reluctantly a few seconds later. He had to find Hermione.

He found the path again and kept following it until he entered a large clearing with a lake that wasn't unlike the one at Hogwarts. Harry's eyes scanned all around the lake and almost jumped for joy when he saw a figure sitting under a tree about four hundred yards away. He set off running.

As he got closer, the figure became more focused. He immediately recognized her, it was Hermione. She looked much younger, though, even younger than she had on the train in first year. She was reading a large book and hadn't noticed him yet. When he got about fifty yards away, she looked up and upon seeing him running towards her, she ran off in the other direction.

Harry sped up, and being that he was much faster and had longer legs, he caught up immediately cornering her against a tree.

She was afraid of him he realized when he had caught her and took a step

back, giving her a little more room.

She was the first to talk. "Who are you? She asked. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, but stopped when he saw her eyes go wide.

"Harry Potter?" She repeated. "I've read about you."

"Yeah well," said Harry blushing not really sure how to handle this younger version of Hermione. "I'm actually your friend, and I've come to help you."

Hermione's eyes visibly darkened. "You mean your going to help me defeat the darkness?" She whispered.

"What darkness?" he asked slightly confused.

"Follow me," she said walking toward a large tree to her left. He followed her, walking towards the edge of the woods. When she got there, she tapped on a piece of the bark three times waited about three seconds, and then did it again. Instantly a door opened up and Harry followed the younger Hermione down into it.

He was surprised to see a large room with a small kitchen and a few chairs.

She sat down in one of the chairs and motioned for him to sit across from her. He sat down in the chair and looked back at her. 'She looks a little older,' he thought, but immediately dismissed it, blaming it on the light or the more serious expression now on her face.

"The darkness is what comes out at night, it tries to catch me it tries to kill me." She now had a frightened expression on her face, looking around the room as if she expected the darkness to came and get her. "It's been here as long as I've been here." She continued. "Every night it comes out and every time it does, I think that that time it will get me, but it hasn't yet. A couple times it has touched me while I was running away and I felt awful, almost like I was dying, but something saved me. A bright light came and flushed it out. I don't know what it was, but every time it happens, I feel sick for days and I can't eat or sleep."

Harry realized now that this must be the Leukemia, it was slowly taking away all of her energy. He looked back at her again and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. She was getting older, he realized. She looked like she did in about third year now. 'I don't have much time.' He thought.

Seeing as he was lost in thought, Hermione studied him. 'He said we were friends,' she thought looking over him. Something was familiar about him, though, and it wasn't just the stuff she read about in her books she felt like she knew him.

"We have to get you out of here," he said finally and she looked up at him quickly. Harry thought he saw the old Hermione in there, but it was gone before he could be sure.

"We can't do anything tonight," she said. "The darkness is out there…"

He nodded his agreement. He needed to know more about this darkness.

She stood up and he did the same, following her down a small hallway he hadn't seen before. "You can sleep here," she said. She opened a door to reveal a small room with a bed and a small dresser. "I'll be in the room across the hall," she continued, "the darkness shouldn't be able to get us in here."

He nodded and watched her walk into the room and shut the door behind her before doing the same. He had meant to think a little bit about all of this, but as soon as he had stripped down into his boxers and laid down, he fall straight to sleep.

He woke to sounds of the wind and banging. He realized this must be the darkness.

He sat up quickly, turning on the light beside the bed. He listened for a few minutes and started to get up when he saw his door opening. He sighed when he saw Hermione's head pop through the door. She was wearing some blue flannel pajamas, and looked similar to how she had when they had started to perform the spell, minus the pale complexion and dark circles around her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw that he was already awake. "I'm sorry…" she said finally stepping fully into the room and after a second's hesitation and shutting the door. "It's just… I heard the darkness and it's trying a lot harder tonight. I think and I was afraid, and for some reason, I trust you." She said.

He smiled and motioned for her to come over. She did, and when she got to the edge of the bed, he slid over and lifted the blanket and she got in. Since it was a twin bed she was pushed almost fully against him. She tensed when she felt his arms go around her and realized he was only wearing his boxers, but relaxed after a few minutes once he shut off the light and fell asleep. She felt safer than she had in a long time, and something about him putting his arms around her felt familiar. What ever it was, Hermione knew that he wouldn't do anything to her. She soon fell asleep.

Hermione woke up at dawn, as always, and immediately tensed as she felt a body around her. Their legs were intertwined and she felt his arms around her waist. She relaxed when she remembered the day before, and pulled out of his arms gently, careful not to awaken him. She made her way to her room and took a short shower before getting dressed in a wool skirt and white blouse, and starting to make breakfast.

Five minutes later, Harry walked in yawning, still in his boxers. She looked at him and licked her lips taking in what she hadn't seen the night before. She realized he was very attractive. She could see his toned chest and strong arms. He sat down and asked, "What are you making?"

"Eggs," she replied, dumping it onto to two plates and handing him one.

They ate quickly and he went to get dressed.

When he had finished, she sat down and motioned for him to sit in the chair across from her again. He appeared not to notice and sat beside her, their legs brushing. Hermione blushed, but Harry didn't really notice. Her blush was gone by the time he turned to look at her.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I think you have to go through the doorway."

"What doorway?" he asked, studying her face. Amazingly enough, she didn't look any older than she had the night before.

"I'll show you," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

When they stepped out the door it looked totally different than it had yesterday. It looked as if it had changed from summer to fall I one day. He was about to ask Hermione about it, but she was a little ahead of him, so he ran to catch up and walk beside her around the lake.

They talked about the darkness as they walked. Harry had almost forgotten where they were going when she reached a spot by the lake and stopped. Harry stopped with her and looked around. He could see the lake a few feet away, but it looked darker here. He turned to the other side and saw the forest, it too looked darker. She pointed into the trees.

"It's right there." She whispered.

Harry stepped closer and saw what she was pointing at. It looked like just a normal door, but Harry instantly knew that this was their way out. He pulled her towards it, but she wouldn't move. He was about to turn around see what was wrong when he saw it… the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ok I just wanted to start about by saying there is absolutely no excuse for the long weight on this I'm sooooooooo sorry. Well I mean I do have a few excuses, there's school and finals coming up and severe writers block (you know all the usual ones) but I still should have updated way sooner. If anyone is still reading this, please review and go ahead and yell about how long this has taken. I deserve it. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed during that incredibly long wait and all who reviewed the chapter before. As always I'd also like to give a big thanks to my beta reader Trutonks, without her help I couldn't possibly have finished this as soon as I did and now here is the story I hope you guys like it, it's not my favorite chapter, but I've kind of lost interest in this story as of late… tell me what you think! 

**Chapter ?**

**It's Finally Over**

Harry stared at the dark image moving through the trees. It looked like thick black fog, and it was devouring everything in its path. Harry grimaced as a rabbit hopped too close and got taken up into the darkness. He spotted a patch of brown in the middle of the fog, but then it was gone just as quickly as it had come.

He turned to glance at Hermione, who was watching the grim scene with a stony impression on her face, and it was clear that she had seen this many times before. Harry realized that this thing, the leukemia, was sucking her world bare as it was sucking away all her hope. He thought about what could have happened if she had stopped fighting sooner, but then shook the thought from his head, deciding it was too much to deal with at the moment.

He took Hermione in his arms and away from the forest. He knew that they had to get out of there, he knew that they had to try to get back soon or they could both die. The darkness was getting stronger and it wouldn't be long before it was strong enough to tear open Hermione's shelter. He knew  
it had tried last night and had almost gotten in. It wouldn't be long now.

They walked back to Hermione's tree and changed into some new clothing. After assuring Hermione that she wouldn't need anything else, they headed off towards the door.

Hermione followed Harry with a sort of grim satisfaction. At last she was facing her fear. She would do this because Harry was with her. She didn't understand everything, but she knew that if they were to defeat the darkness she would go somewhere better than here, somewhere away from all this chaos.

As they reached the forest, Hermione realized something and she felt a smile come to her face, she loved Harry. If what he had said was true, then they had been friends for a long time. Hermione had sensed that he was leaving something out. Something important and after walking to his room last night and feeling the way he held her to his chest she knew that their was something beyond friendship there or at least with his Hermione, the Hermione who she would become when they defeated this monster.

The thought lifted her spirits and she put a hand on Harry's shoulder  
signaling for him to stop. He turned around and looked at her, surprise evident on his face.

They had talked about what was going on before they left the hut, but since Hermione didn't really remember him, he didn't expect that he would really talk to her anymore until they defeated it. if indeed they did.

He knew it would probably make her uncomfortable if he was to kiss or hug her and he didn't want that, but damn it would feel good to kiss her again. He hadn't wanted to throw the knowledge of their relationship, a relationship she didn't remember, into all of this. It would only make her more confused, and he didn't want her to feel obligated to kiss him or hug him when she didn't really mean it.

"Harry, I'm not really sure what we have or had in your world, but," Harry's eyes widened, "I love you in both worlds. I had dreams last night about you and this red haired man and I know we had something more than friendship."

He tried to say something, but she hurried on, "I'm not just doing this  
because of the dreams. I know I've known you before Harry I can feel it. I know I love you and still do even though I can't remember what you've told me."

She stepped closer to him and put a hand on his cheek looking up into his indecisive eyes. She knew he wanted her to kiss him, but he wasn't sure she meant it. She leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly to his. A second later he pulled her more against him and she gasped as he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and then came back, her kisses were just as desperate as his were and when they pulled away, they were both out of breath. He rested his forehead against hers, his beautiful emerald eyes looking into her hazel ones, both fogged by desire.

Reluctantly, they pulled away from each other as Harry let his hands fall to his sides and Hermione pulled hers away from the back of his neck where she had been running her fingers through his messy hair.

He smiled at her. Then his face turned into one of determination as he  
turned towards the forest grabbing her hand in his. "I love you, too," he said, then nodded towards the forest, "Now or never." She nodded her head in response and they both ran into the forest.

As they entered, they immediately felt cold and depressed. It was almost like dementors were surrounding them, sucking every good memory, leaving only the thoughts of failure.

Harry felt Hermione grip his hand tighter as he saw the thing again, this time just to their right side. A smoky blob arose from the top almost like a head before it pulled itself back together and floated towards them slowly.

Harry's eyes widened in fear and he pulled Hermione away from it,  
encouraging her to run as they made their way to the door. The dark smoke followed them quickly and Harry could feel it at his heels like a pack of dogs nipping at his ankles.

He struggled to go faster, knowing Hermione was probably having trouble keeping up. Suddenly as if fate had somehow read his thoughts she tripped over a rock, stumbling a little before falling to the ground dragging Harry down with her. The darkness surrounded them blocking out what little sunlight they could see through the trees. Distantly he heard a scream and snapped out of his daze looking wildly around for Hermione, but she was gone.

He cried out screaming her name and falling to his knees in the middle of the circle. Suddenly he felt a burst of hope and heard Hermione's whispering voice in his ear, "I believe in you Harry and I love you."

He felt something stirring inside him that he hadn't felt since coming to this strange world - his magic. Harry pulled his hands toward his body as if gathering all the magic to him then thrust it all out. The result was colossal. Instantly the blackness was thrust back and disappeared into thin air.

In the middle of the small clearing was Hermione lying on the ground, she wasn't moving.

"Hermione!" he called out as he ran towards her, collapsing at her side as soon as he got close.

He put his ear beside her face and was relieved when he heard her breathing. He slipped her up into his arms easily, hardly noticing her weight. He then began to walk towards the door, looking around restlessly as if expecting the darkness to come back. As he reached the door, he paused looking behind him and smiling before reaching out a hand with little difficulty and turning the handle.

As he looked through the now open door, all he could see was blackness. Harry grit his teeth and walked through, taking a chance. Instantly, he felt as if he was falling and he could no longer feel Hermione against him. He closed his eyes tightly and the falling sensation stopped. He suddenly could feel his feet set firmly beneath him.

With some hesitation, he opened his eyes and found that he was again by Hermione's bedside. She was sleeping peacefully. There was no one else in the hospital wing. He climbed in beside her, slipping his arms around her small waist and pulling her to him so that her head was against his chest. He closed his eyes and for once in the past few days actually slept.

He woke to voices.

"How much longer can they sleep?" asked a deep familiar voice.

"Shut up, Ron! The least we can do is be quiet while he's trying to sleep."

"Well it's been three days!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw the two Weasleys arguing. "Ginny's right, shut up!"

They turned to look at him. Ginny was the first to speak. "Oh, we're so glad you're awake! Hermione woke up yesterday, but we couldn't seem to wake you though."

Harry sat up quickly, "So, she's alright?!"

Ron grinned, "Yeah, you did it. There are still a few tests to run, but  
that Doctor what's-his-name thinks she's cured. They won't let her out of bed yet, she's in the other room."

Just as Harry threw off the covers and started to get up, both Ron and Ginny stood at the same time to push him back into bed.

"I have to see her!" Harry protested weakly. He knew they wouldn't let him up, the Weasley's were a stubborn lot and he didn't feel like arguing just now.

Sighing heavily he lay back down and turned to look at Ginny, "Does she remember anything that happened?"

Ginny shook her head and frowned, "If she does, she isn't telling anybody. So, what happened anyway? I read about what you were doing as soon as I found out, but the author only talked about theory, no one really has any idea what goes on after someone performs the spell."

Harry shook his head, "It was kind of weird," he said, "It was like a whole different world. This thing, the darkness wouldn't let her out…" he trailed off.

"We can hear about it later if you want," Ron said sensing his unease over the whole thing.

Harry nodded, a smile coming to his face as he remembered the night before she had collapsed. "Guess what?" he asked looking directly at Ron. "I asked her to marry me that night in the room of requirement and she said 'yes.'"

Ginny squealed instantly, throwing her arms around him. She of course knew about his plan to ask Hermione, and she was fairly certain that she would say yes, but she wanted to congratulate her friend anyway. Ron grinned widely, "It's about time mate."

Harry was released from the hospital wing the next day. He still hadn't seen Hermione and was getting slightly irritated. In the past hour he had almost set Snape's hair on fire, he'd about blown up his breakfast and he'd just about destroyed the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was not too happy about the last incident and had sent him outside to learn to control himself. Harry frowned, but went outside eventually and came to sit on a large rock by the lake.

He left when he spotted Draco and Ginny making out near the edge of  
the Forbidden Forest, and went back to the hospital wing, hiding behind all kinds of things along the way to avoid people.

Ever since he had woken up everyone wanted to know if all the rumors were true. And somehow it had gotten out that he and Hermione were engaged.

Harry walked into the hospital wing and immediately spotted Hermione. She was clearing up all the presents that had collected from her stay. Harry walked toward her quickly and she looked up when he was about ten feet away from her. He stopped and stared at her wondering what he should do, but then started walking towards her again and she ran to meet him half way. She threw her arms around his neck and he settled his around her waist.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and she smiled.

"I love you, too." She replied.

They broke apart after about five or ten minutes and he pulled her outside, back to the rock he had been sitting on about a half an hour before. They sat there until the sun started to set, just watching the lake. They headed back inside to go to dinner, still not talking, just sharing meaningful glances every now and then.

They entered the great hall and everyone turned to look at them. Ron, Ginny and a few of the other Gryffindors jumped up and surrounded them, congratulating them both on their engagement and making sure Hermione was all right.

When they finally made it to the Gryffindor table, everyone had turned back to their meals and were talking of other things.

Harry and Hermione filled their plates, and to almost everyone else, it  
seemed like nothing had changed. But Ron and Ginny could see on their faces just how happy they were, especially Harry, who had never really had love before.

They carried on different conversations, but a close observer would be able to tell that they were aware of each other at all times. They had yet to let go of each others hand.

**A/N: If you really want a wedding scene you can go read Tying the Knot.**


End file.
